This relates in general to marine booms. Marine booms are often utilized to form certain types of waterway barrier. For example, some marine booms are used to form containment barriers. Some marine booms are used to form navigational barriers. Generally, these waterway barrier systems include a number of buoyant marine boom bodies that float at or about the water's surface and are connected together. These marine boom bodies are often connected together by chains, cable, wire, rope, or other devices as desired.